Sango and Miroku: Lovers Wanted Alike
by Akaija
Summary: We all know and love the characters Sango and Miroku and we long for them to get together in the manga and anime however its only gradual in there and it gets faster and faster in here as things start to heat up.... A kiss in Ch3 SanxMir InuxKag SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark morning as Sango woke up, the stars were still out but she couldn't sleep because something was troubling her. It was something she heard: a voice. Her mother's voice she hadn't heard it for a while considering her mother left leaving nothing but a note saying she loved her and had to leave now but would be back one day. However this wasn't true her mom would never come back for it was Sango who had found her mother's body in the woods near her village.

"Sango? Why are you up so early?" Miroku asked he was worried because he studied her sleeping habits (she barely even turned over in her sleep and normally didn't wake up until the sun was up or right before the sun came up).

"Can't sleep," she explained it was better that he left this to his imagination. But then again knowing Miroku's personality probably not. "Go back to sleep it will be better off if you do,"

"Why are you going somewhere?"

"Thinking about it please just go back to bed,"

"Without me? I'm so jealous,"

"Don't be,"

"Is it your brother? Because he's with Naraku you know that right?"

"Yes Miroku I know and it's not about him," She almost wished it was it would be so much easier for her and everyone else. Miroku turned over and looked at his air rip he sighed because he knew something was troubling her as something was troubling him.

Miroku woke up with a heavy heart and realizing quickly he need Kagome to give him a drink to wake him up. He looked around Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were there but not Sango or Kirara.

"Sango? Kirara? Where are you?" He looked around once more only to find Kirara sitting next to him giving him a funny look. He got up and walked off to find Sango she couldn't have gotten far without Kirara right? He walked about a mile only to find a hill with Sango sitting on it crying.

"Sango?" she looked so beautiful and sad the sun was shining on her and her tears glistened like diamonds.

"Oh Miroku its you I was just and- I just" she stopped and started to cry again. She laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and cried some more he had no clue why she was crying but he comforted her none the less.

"Shush don't cry anymore you don't have to cry anymore, I'm here,"

"I'm glad I'll explain it more when I'm damn good and ready but at the moment I just want to cry and feel sorry about myself," he looked at the air rip and decided maybe now wasn't the best time but it was a better time than right before they went into battle.

"Sango I want to talk to you about something,"

"Huh? What oh sure,"

"As you know the air rip in my hand is steadily growing-," he stopped Inuyasha and Kagome were coming up the hill.

"Hey what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. "You didn't make her cry did you?"

"Inuyasha!"

"No I came to-,"

"He came to comfort me," Sango finished the sentence for him she looked at him with a sad look. She didn't want them to know what she thought Miroku was going to do. It was funny because neither did he because they would spy anyway and he didn't want Inuyasha to steal his thunder. They decided to continue their conversation later because they had to go find Naraku and find the sacred jewel shards.

Kagome knew they were interupting something however Inuyasha didn't have the capacity to comprehend that they were interupting "a moment" she didn't need to worry about that now they had bigger problems. It was Kagome who sensed it first a bad aura and it was Inuyasha who smelled death. When they came across the body it shocked Sango so much that she ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2

No it wasn't what she expected only once had she seen a body like this well twice if you count the casket. It wasn't her mom it was another nightmare, Garhara, an innocent villager that had only tried to help. As much as Sango tried to repress this memory all she could do was remember it even more clearly.

She remembered that it had been sunny that day and that Garhara was the first one to greet her when she entered the village. She was just smiling so happily as if she had gotten engaged but it wasn't like that. Garhara was always like that or so the villagers told her and that day she seemed unusually cheerful. She let Sango stay in her house and eat her food and wear her clothes. Garhara was kind person and Sango needed her to help with the poison powder.

Garhara did her job very well and when they thought it was over it wasn't. A bigger demon attacked and Sango tried but she failed to save the kidnapped girl. However, Sango did save her it was just Garhara died by way of Sango's weapon, the hiraikotsu. She threw it at the demon and had a perfect shot but the demon was fast almost to fast he used Garhara as a shield and it killed her almost instantly.

This was one nightmare she couldn't face Garhara had been a good friend and she killed her by one careless mistake. The question was what was Garhara doing there, Garhara was dead and buried her only reason for knowing this was she went to Garhara's funeral. It seemed all of her memories were flashing back in front of her because they were.

"Sango," she heard her brother's voice and looked around. This was not the peaceful green hill she was sitting on earlier but the Village of the Demon Slayers.

"Sango I can see you, found you!"

"I remember this memory," Sango said with a sigh. How she longed for the days of the young. This was a happy memory of her and Kohaku playing hide and seek. He was five and she was 10.

"You're dressed like Sango," said a young Kohaku. It was true they both had on the same yakata and their hair was tied the same way, in a low ponytail.

"Huh? You can see me?"

"Yeah you're right here," Kohaku stared at the older version of Sango and she stared right back. _He's so cute when he's not soulless. But how can he see me you can't see people in flashbacks right?_

"Sango get over here you have to meet this lady she looks just like you-,"

_Maybe I mistook the memory this me about an hour before Kohaku and I almost got killed. But he looks so young I guess he would have matured now that he's soulless._

"Hi I'm Sango,"

"I'm- uh uh err Kagome,"

"Oh ok," Kagome was the only name she could think of apparently Sango was very naïve.

"I'm not Kagome," Sango blurted this out afraid of what could come.

"What?" past Sango said.

"See I knew she was you," Kohaku said grinning from ear to ear.

"I am you from the future. Kohaku's right all I want to do is get back,"

"It's the magic of Midoriko you must understand why you came back into the present,"

"Father," all Sango could do was shout his name and hug him. She hadn't seen him in so long it just made her love him even more although she knew he was dead. It just made sense to run up and hug him.

Later that evening Sango sat on the front steps of her porch with herself and they talked. Sango knew she mustn't explain things in the future with herself but it was just so hard because she wanted to tell her all about Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku especially Miroku. She also wanted to warn her about Kohaku but she couldn't or else she wouldn't have the strength or determination to carry on like she does now.

"Are you absolutely sure that you can't tell me anything about the future?"

"It would just screw the future up even more but I don't want to go there,"

"It's time," her father appeared in the doorway looking sad but knowing his daughter would be safe. Sango went to the edge of the forest and said goodbye to her village and walked off into the forest where she passed through time and found herself sitting upon the same hill.

"Sango!" Miroku called he worried about her very worried.

"Oh hey Miroku what was with that body?"

"It was just an imitation of some dead girl we killed it quickly. Why did you run off so quickly?"

"Oh it just made me think about the past,"

"Oh Kohaku huh?"

"Him and some other things like my father,"

"Oh yes that is a very touchy subject in this group, well if you ever need to talk,"

"Huh? Oh of course I just have some things on my mind,"

"Yes I guess we all do," he paused and looked at his right hand with the wind tunnel and smiled. "Well I suppose we'll all get through it together,"

"Yeah we will now let's go find Inuyasha and Kagome,"

"It looks like they are coming to us,"

"Huh? I suppose so,"

"Why did you run off like that Sango?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"I was just thinking about Kohaku he laid there like that girl when he died,"

"Oh,"

"Well let's go we need to go find a place to sleep tonight so Miroku you need to pull one of your scams,"

"Ok Inuyasha I don't pull scams,"

"Yeah right," and they continued on down the hill Sango looked back and remembered her adventure. She smiled a slight but sad smile and Miroku understood immediately that she needed to be left alone for a while but one day she would open up to him. He would be welcoming with open arms and an open heart yes he was prepared for that day.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was raining that day that fateful day," Miroku recalled. He remembered that Sango had been wearing her demon slayer outfit and it was torn and ragged. His monk outfit was just as ragged and torn but she was crying. Everything was over and she was crying and he knew he would never be able to ask her why and cheer her up. But alas it was all just a dream and he realized for him and her it might never be over.

Returning back to Kaede's village Miroku realized Sango looked more beautiful than ever and wanted to make his move but it was just too sad for her. He needed her to be happy and not at all feeling regretful. Vulnerable would be nice but not regretful he didn't want to take advantage.

His moment was ruined by none other than Kanna and Kagura and for once in his lifetime Naraku. Inuyasha attacked with his windscar but Kanna had put up a barrier and it was deflected.

"Damn," he cursed of course when your dealing with Naraku this is to be expected.

"WINDSCAR!" he shouted and this time he added red tetsuiga and this dissolved the barrier.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted. But Inuyasha only pushed them back with his tetsuiga. Kanna released a blinding light from the mirror and Kagura released her Dance of Blades once again. Inuyasha was blinded temporarily and dropped his tetsuiga and go with the Dance of Blades.

"Inuyasha! Naraku I won't forgive you for this!" Kagome shouted and released a purification arrow. Sango grimaced at Kagome's death threat for it was truly awful. Kagura swayed Kagome's arrow and it hit Kanna's mirror. Kanna reflected it back and hit Kirara. Kirara went down as did Miroku and Sango, Kagura used the wind to pick up the unconscious monk and carry him off.

"Miroku," Sango looked up and watched Naraku and his devious incarnations carry off the one she loved. Kagome helped Inuyasha who was trying to blow off a hole in his chest.

"Inuyasha are you hurt?" asked Kagome.

"Only a little bit where is Miroku?"

"Naraku carried him off and I'm going to get him I'm not hurt and Kagome you need to take care of Inuyasha,"

"Sango your not going all by yourself are you?"

"Of course I am, I need to get back Miroku plus I'm taking Shippou," Shippou hid behind Kagome as if to get out of it.

"You can't take me! Why not take Kirara?"

"She's hurt and so is Inuyasha,"

"Sango take this," Kagome said as she pulled tetsuiga out from Inuyasha's kimono.

"What? Don't take my sword your Hiraikotsu is very good for a weapon and you can't even use tetsuiga,"

"Inuyasha sit boy,"

"Why'd you do that for Kagome?"

"Go Sango and be careful," Sango nodded and Shippou transformed. They took off to find Naraku's trap. It was easy to spot where Naraku was hiding the aura was horrific, and tons of demon swarms came at them every few minutes.

"Sango are you sure we have to save Miroku? I mean he's a good friend but he can save himself can't he?"

"Shippou quit whining and be a man,"

"Look Naraku's castle,"

"Kagura," Sango said almost growling. Kagura looked annoyed and didn't appear like she wanted to be there.

"Dance of Blades!" she said what she was going to attack them with and yet somehow it was like a gentle breeze not the blades Sango had expected.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"He's in the courtyard and your boyfriend is in the castle somewhere,"

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"Oh yeah well then why was he whispering your name?"

"He was? Never mind that it's not like your always on Sesshomaru's mind," Sango ran off scared of what she might say next that could tick Kagura off.

"Miroku!"

"So it's the demon slayer and the young kitsune,"

"Naraku,"

"Shippou go find Miroku and get out of here,"

"Awww worried about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sango through her hiraikotsu and it went right through the heart. She couldn't tell if it was going to hurt him or not but she knew that this was the real Naraku not a puppet.

"Time to bring out the-,"

"Tetsuiga," Naraku finished her sentence he knew all it was going to be was a dull sword but still in a demon slayer's hands anything is a dangerous weapon.

"What the?"

"It transformed," Tetsuiga, Inuyasha's demonic sword, had transformed for Sango a human. _I've got somebody to protect its not just one person it's a lot of people and I don't want a guilt trip so I have to protect everyone._ Sango thought about this for a moment and realized she was right she had to protect Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

It was a weird sight but suddenly she could see it, she could smell it, the windscar. _But I'm not a demon. I'm a demon slayer and I'm only human but I'm going to cut the windscar it's my only chance to make it out of here alive._ Naraku never saw it coming even Kagura was in shock as were Shippou and Miroku (now conscious) who were hovering over the castle.

"Come on Sango let's go,"

"Miroku you're alright,"

"Thanks to you," they arrived back at the place where they were staying safely and soundly. Inuyasha was being bandaged up and there were several holes in the ground where it had appeared that Kagome had used her command several more times on Inuyasha for being stubborn.

"Inuyasha here's your sword back,"

"Tetsuiga!"

"Sango wait up," Miroku called out.

"Just let me think for a little while I'll be back don't worry," and Sango left without another word. _What happened to me? Why could I see the windscar? And tetsuiga it just transformed like that. Am I a demon? I'm a demon slayer maybe I'm something else or maybe its just Midoriko's blood trying to save the last of her kinfolk._

"Sango?"

"Miroku just leave me alone,"

"Sango I know what you're thinking,"

"Really do you really know what I'm thinking?"

"You're not a demon; it was just your miko blood trying to save you," unknown to the cozy twosome Inuyasha and Kagome weren't even spying. They were busy playing with Kagome's portable boom box.

"Inuyasha you're going to break it!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!" Inuyasha kept on pressing buttons until it got stuck on song # 9 on Kagome's CD. It was an English song, Champagne Supernova, by Oasis and it was loud enough for Sango and Miroku to hear.

"Inuyasha! Thanks a lot I don't even like this song,"

"Want to dance?"

"Huh?"

"Want to dance?"

"Ok," meanwhile Sango and Miroku were still fighting.

"I could have gotten both you and Shippou killed,"

"But you saved us,"

"It's raining?"

"Oh just shut up,"

"What? Why?" she was going to continue talking but she was preempted by an unexpected (but not unwanted) kiss.

"It was raining that day that fateful day," Miroku recalled as he often looked back on this memory.


End file.
